


My Hero... or Don't Mess With a Potion Master's Wife

by madeleone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Series, F/M, grangersnape100, ss/hg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeleone/pseuds/madeleone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is having a bad day but Severus comes to the rescue.<br/>Written for the LJ grangersnape100 comm for the challenges: hormones and Hermione's bad day</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hero... or Don't Mess With a Potion Master's Wife

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I make no money here, it's all for fun.

 

AN: Many thanks to my beta on this one, drhermionphd.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________  


 

 

Ugh! She was so angry at her husband she could just hex him!

 

He had some nerve. Offering to brew her a calming draught. _A calming draught_! As if she were some hysterical female who couldn't deal with her own emotions. She had every right to be furious at that rat-bastard of a boss. She couldn't believe what they were trying to do to her.

 

Suddenly she deflated. Sinking to the sofa, she went from rage to despair in five seconds flat. Why was she so angry with Severus? He hadn't caused this situation. She felt like such a BITCH!

 

 

She felt the sofa sink next to her, an arm slipped around her pulling her close. “Shhhh... tell me what happened.”

 

“I'm so s... s... sorry! I shouldn't have taken it out on you. You were just trying to help. Please forgive me, Severus.” She leaned into his shoulder, crying inconsolably.

 

“There's nothing to forgive. The baby's wreaking havoc with your hormones. Here, this will surely help.” Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a sack of Honeydukes finest and set it in her hand.

 

“Chocolate! Oh Severus, you _are_ my hero!”

 

 

 

“Now, tell me.”

 

Hermione related how she had gone into her office expecting to hear that she was to replace her boss as he was moving up the ladder. Instead she was told that the jack-shit she had trained to take her job was moving up into the boss's position.

 

“This is the final straw, Hermione. You're done working for those idiots. You do the work of three and get no respect. Draco has been offering you a job for years at triple what the Ministry pays. It's a more challenging position with better benefits and working conditions.”

 

“You're absolutely right, Severus.”

 

 

Throwing a parchment on the desk, he growled, “My wife's formal resignation.”

 

“What... she can't. She must give two weeks notice... train her replacement...”

 

Looming threateningly he replied, “She can and she does. She has six weeks vacation coming; it starts today.

 

“If you think to do _anything_ to harass my wife, I beg you to recall that I am a Potions Master _and_ former Death Eater. I have the way and the means to make you disappear, so tread lightly, little man.”

 

Stuckey gulped, “You dare to threaten...”

 

“No, threat... fact. Good day.”

 

  
~FIN~


End file.
